The Morning After
by crescentgaia
Summary: A scene of what I think happens with Nate and Sophie after the ending scene of the San Lorenzo Job.  Of course, spoilers for the San Lorenzo Job and I don't own Leverage or the characters of the show.  One Shot - Complete!


Nate looked at Sophie and plopped back down into bed. He had heard her remark – the "oh bugger" – and he knew that this day was not about to get better. Add onto it that he had one of the worst headaches in his life and that they needed to get on a plane and he knew he was in Hell. Or, at least that it felt like Hell even though he was still on Earth. He sighed and closed his eyes, wondering if he could just restart the day. He knew that wasn't going to happen as he felt Sophie gently hit him with a pillow. "What?" He asked quietly as he didn't open his eyes.

"We need to get going," Sophie said and then regretted it as she saw him wince. "Sorry," she said as she lowered his voice. "How much did we drink last night?"

"I think I drank more than you did," he said quietly as he opened his eyes and slowly sat up. "Is it too bright for you?"

"Yes," she said and sighed. "We ned to get going before Eliot comes back and sees that we're in here."

"And I need to pay for the door that he decided he needed to kick in," he said.

"He worries about you and feels the need to protect you. That's all," she said and smiled. "It's kind of cute, actually."

"He doesn't do the same for you though. Or at least, I haven't seen him kick in a door for you before," he countered as he sat up and slowly went towards his clothes to get dressed.

"He knows I can take care of myself," she pointed out. "Save for when there are bombs involved." She quickly got up and got dressed. She thought about her bags, but she knew that she could make a stop before they got downstairs.

"Well, with bombs, all bets are off," he said as he got fully dressed. He went to his bags and made sure that he had everything.

"I agree," she said as she thought about it. "So, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" he asked. "We're going to get on the plane and go home."

"Not just with that," she replied.

"Well, we have three options. We could tell the kids and let them get a bit weird about it. We could not tell them and continue on with a secret relationship. Or we could forget this ever happened and go on about our lives." He paused. "I don't want to do the third option. From what I could remember, you were amazing. I never want to forget that."

She smiled at that. "I don't want to forget tonight either," she said quietly. "I don't think we should keep it a secret from the rest of them. We're not good with secrets."

"Right – they come back to bite us in the butt," he said and sighed. "When should we tell them?"

"On the plane," he said and looked up as he heard Eliot enter the room again without knocking and saw the two of them. "Or right now…"

Eliot raised an eyebrow at seeing the two of them. "We need to go, unless the two of you forgot that we have a plane to catch."

"No, we didn't," Nate said as he put on a pair of sunglasses. He got his things and walked out of the room.

"Good," Eliot said as he smiled at Sophie. "About time," he said as he turned and walked out of the room, shadowing Nate.

Sophie pulled on all the willpower she had not to just laugh at what Eliot just said. She went to the elevator and got off on her floor to get her things. At the bottom, they went out the back way to ride over to the airport. When they were in the car, she looked at Nate. "Let's tell them now."

"Tell us what?" Parker asked.

"Why tell them now? We should wait," Nate said.

"Okay – what did the two of you do? Last I saw of the both of you, you were in the bar having a good time," Hardison said.

"Well, that continued all night," Nate said. "And I guess that this means, as long as I don't screw it up, that we're together for a while."

"You won't screw it up," Sophie said with a smile. "And he knows my name now. But I still want to go by Sophie. I'm used to it and I like it. So we'll continue to use that until I decide differently."

"I think that is a great idea," Eliot said.

"Yay!" Parker said. "I'm so happy for you! And it means that you two will be nicer to each other."

Nate laughed at that but inside, he was agreeing with Parker. He hoped that it meant that they would be able to really work together more. He took Sophie's hand and kissed it, listening to the others talk as his headache slowly started to slip away without a drink or any type of drugs.


End file.
